A Millennium Past
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: 'I was chosen to guard time.' Through the Silver Millennium, she's seen history repeat itself over and over again. A small close-up look on Pluto's past life.


A Millenium Past  
  
By: Ryo Angel  
  
PG  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A millenium has passed and yet, nothing has changed. The Moon glows brightly for the Earth   
  
Prince's arrival. For months now, the servants have been cleaning like mad to chase away the   
  
smallest dust bunny and the floors are polish until they are clean enough to eat off of.  
  
The Moon princess ran hiter and thither, unable to contain her excitement of her only love's  
  
arrival.  
  
Her mother, Queen Selenity sat down in front of her mirror. Looking at herself, she closed   
  
her eyes and sighed. "Pluto." She called out softly, "Must you linger in the between realm so   
  
much? The festivaties are for all the Senshi. Including you."  
  
I step in from the shadows and bowed. "Selenity."   
  
"Pluto," She got up and faced me. "You have been with me for generations, do not bow to   
  
your oldest friend."   
  
I rose and nodded. "Your daughter is very excited." I commented casually to her.  
  
Selenity's face took on a sorrowful look. "Yes, she is." Although she didn't say more, I   
  
knew she was worried. Rumor has it that Beryl has taken control of the western region of   
  
the universe just outside of our own solar system and was now set on conquering the Moon   
  
as well.  
  
I did not speak, but joined her as she looked out the balcony to see the inner scout's arrival.   
  
"So much has happened in the past... so much pain and sorrow." Selenity mummered.  
  
'And yet more to come, my young friend.' I thought as I gazed at Selena, her daughter.   
  
"The Prince will arrive tomorrow." I told her.   
  
"Yes. Terra had said as much." Selenity turned back to her chambers. "Time has turned into   
  
a prison of pain." She said just before she disappeared out of her chambers, "I just hope   
  
that Selena doesn't have to go through it like I have."  
  
I didn't comment, but took my leave to visit the inner scouts in Selena's chambers. I passed   
  
by the time stream on my way and stopped briefly in my past to retrieve a dress long   
  
discarded by Meiou Setsuna for for postion as guardian of Time. But time has already flown   
  
across that age and must now be discarded like the dress once was. I lingered a bit more in   
  
the between world listening to the conversation between the Senshi.  
  
"Endymion is -so- cute!" Minako exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, Selena, you are definately very lucky to catch him. Why, he reminds me of my old   
  
boyfriend, that back stabbing, uncute, psychopatic masochist... er..." Makoto smiled   
  
sheepishly as her friends sweatdropped.  
  
Selena just smiled, then looked at the clock by her table. "Where is Pluto?" She asked   
  
quietly.  
  
I smiled softly as I stepped in. "Hello, minna-chan." I said, acknowledging all the Senshi.  
  
"Puu!" She exclaimed, embracing me in a tight hug. "I was afraid that you wouldn't make it   
  
in time."  
  
I hugged her back and smiled, "I'm the guardian of Time, Usa." I said using her old pet   
  
name, "Time is literally at my fingertips."  
  
"Oh yeah." She giggled.  
  
"Are you excited about Endymion's arrival tomorrow?" I asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"As if she could be anything else!" Mars-hime said. "Always going on about how   
  
handsome and daring he is."  
  
"Well, it is normal for one to talk about their betrothed. Especially one who is in love." I   
  
winked at Usa.  
  
Her friends laugh as she blushed.  
  
"So how is it going, Ami?" I asked the water princess, knowing that her planet was   
  
undergoing a huge decision on her love life.  
  
She sighed. "Same old, same old. Mother and Father are still finding suitors for me left and   
  
right. Some of them are actually nice, but..." She trailed off with a deep sigh from her heart.  
  
The rest of her friends tried to console her. "Don't worry, Ami. As the goddess of love, I   
  
can assure you that whomever you marry, you will be happy and in love with that person."   
  
Minako said, smiling  
  
"Goddess in -training-." Rei butted it. "Your mother is the real goddess." She turned to   
  
Ami, "How 'bout I give you a fire reading? The fire never lies."  
  
"Hey! I should know more about love even if I am just the Goddess in training!" Out came   
  
the henshin sticks as the two hot-headed princesses glared at each other. Time to step in.  
  
"Girls. Settle down." I clapped."Don't dirty up the palace, or you'll waste everyone's effort."  
  
Glaring at each other and grumbling about love and fire, both obeyed and put away their   
  
transformation tools.  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow." I said, standing up. "Good bye, Usa. And remember to get   
  
some sleep." I said. "You're beginning to look like a panda with those big rings under your   
  
eyes." I blew her a kiss as I fell back into the Time stream.  
  
Sighing, I returned the dress and stretched in my comfortable scout outfit. "Pluto." A voice   
  
called out to me, echoing througn past and future.  
  
"Lord Chronos." I greeted the Lord of Time.  
  
"Beryl advances ever closer to the Moon." He said.  
  
"I know. I only wish there is something that I can do to..."  
  
"There is nothing." He cut in. "You are the guardian of time. It is your job to send them as   
  
Selenity wishes."  
  
"But..." I began, but was once again, cut off.  
  
"Nothing." He said, echoing into the past.  
  
I nodded and passing my hand across my eyes, I relived the past to understand again, why   
  
I was to have this cruel job of guardianship.  
  
*()()()*()()()()*Past*()()()()*()()()*  
  
"Setsuna-hime! Setsuna-hime!" An old woman cried, running after her young charge.  
  
A ruby-eyed girl stopped as she watched her nurse stumble after her. "What Moari?" She   
  
asked, tilting her head, her long emerald-green hair tumbling down one slender shoulder.  
  
Catching her breath, Moari knelt down until she looked eye to eye to her charge. "Your   
  
father wishes to have a word with you." She finally gasped out. "But let's get you cleaned   
  
up first. You're a mess!"  
  
Setsuna pouted. "Don't wanna get cleaned up." She whined, knowing that when she did,   
  
her father would never let her play again.  
  
Moari only smiled. "You have to. Or your lady mother would clean you herself."  
  
"No!" Setsuna exclaimed. "Mother cleans hard."   
  
"Then come along." Moari pulled the 10-year-old girl to her chambers and stripped her   
  
from her torn purple dress. "Yet another dress ruined." She sighed.  
  
Setsuna sat down on the bathtub and blewed the bubbles away. She felt Moari take away   
  
all the pins and ribbons that adorned her hair. "Does Father want to talk to me about the   
  
prince?" She asked, her mind drifting to the pompus jerk that had visited her from the next   
  
planetary system over.  
  
"I don't know, dear." Moari's voice was strained as she fought Setsuna's tangle of hair.   
  
"This is the reason why I tell you to not run all the time." She scolded, "It makes my job   
  
doubly as hard."  
  
"I'm sorry, Moari." Setsuna said, leaning her head with Moari's pulling. "Ow! That hurts!"  
  
"Well, it wouldn't have if you don't have so much tangles." After a few moments of grunting,   
  
Moari finally said, "There! All done. Now lean your head back." Moari took a small jar of   
  
blue mercury oil and poured it onto Setsuna's hair. Rubbing it lightly, she took a jug and   
  
washed away all the bubbles. "There, all clean."   
  
Setsuna got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a bathrope as she followed Moari into   
  
the main room. "Green." She said. "I want to wear the green dress that mother gave me last   
  
spring. The one with the Moon flowers."  
  
"All right." Moari searched for a while in Setsuna's closet and finally pulled out a long   
  
elegant dress with small red Moon flowers along the waist that neatly dipped down.   
  
Zipping it up, Moari braided half of Setsuna's hair and put it up in a bun with burgandy   
  
ribbons and decorated it with a single chinese comb with a ruby red pheonix.  
  
"All done." Moari stood back and looked at her creations. "Now, you look like a princess.   
  
Just remember to not run."  
  
"Yes, Moari." Setsuna walked slowly out her chambers and into her father's throne room   
  
alone, knowing that no servant is allowed in even for cleaning. She curtsied, and greeted   
  
her father softly.   
  
"Hello Setsuna." Her father's voice was pained and Setsuna frowned when she heard her   
  
father use that tone. It was saved for wars and dark news.  
  
"Father?" She looked up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Red eyes found hers and she gasped as a vision went through her head.  
  
-*-  
  
A dark shadow arose from the solar system. Broken bodies laid dead on the blood soaked   
  
ground. A girl stood in the middle of the chaos, calm and serene, but her eyes were   
  
troubled. A scream broke out, a dead scream of pain and suffering.  
  
-*-  
  
"Setsuna." Her father cried out, rushing to her when he heard her scream of pain.   
  
Immediately Setsuna found herself falling to the ground, trembling. Her body racked with   
  
pain  
  
"Father." She clutched her father's arm tightly, Setsuna tried to swallow, but found that she   
  
couldn't. "Death..." Her dried throat croaked out, "Death is knocking on our doors."  
  
Her father's face contorted with fear. He tried to settle his trembling arms but it was no use.  
  
"Time is running out. Death will come." Setsuna said, as if prophesizing the future. It was   
  
then that she disappeared. Then reappeared in front of her father as a grown woman.   
  
"Death is coming." She disappeared and reappeared again as the child she was.  
  
"Death has come." She whispered as she rose, the pheonix comb had worked its way out   
  
from her hair and dropped to the floor with a clang. "Pluto Power, Make-up!" She yelled,   
  
transforming from a 10-year-old awkward girl to a slender 21-year-old woman. Her eyes   
  
were troubled, but her face showed one of peace.   
  
"Death has come." She whispered again. She looked at her father and a single tear fell from   
  
her eyes. From then on she never cried. Not once. Not when her family members died, not   
  
when Beryl came and destroyed her young friend, Usa. Not when Selenity sacrificed her   
  
life, sending her daughter and her friends to the past. Never once did she cry again.  
  
*()()()*()()()()*Present*()()()()*()()()*  
  
I was chosen to guard Time. Why? Because of my grandmother. She was the guardian  
  
once. And before her was my great-great-grandmother. But now... No one should suffer   
  
what I did, so I shall -be- the guardian of time. Endymion comes. Soon destruction shall   
  
reigned and Death comes once more.  
  
Their last dance together. I stopped time for them. My gift to them. A few more moments in   
  
each others arms.  
  
Then choas ruled. I did not move as I watched the Senshi battle Beryl and I did not move   
  
when Endymion was destroyed. But before he dies, I hear a old promise. "No matter   
  
where... no matter when, I shall find you and we shall be together." He whispered,   
  
carressing his princess's tear-filled face one last time.  
  
Selena cried out with pain and mourning. My eyes froze on the small dagger that she pulled   
  
from Endymion's armor. Blood pour from her breast as she recite the old promise. "No   
  
matter where... no matter when... I shall find you and we -shall- be together once more."  
  
Selenity cried out as her daughter slowly died in the arms of her love. Taking the Ginzuishan   
  
out, she raised it high above her. A stream of rainbow light poured from the crystal and   
  
engulfed everyone.  
  
As for me, I planted a small voice in Selenity's head, 'Send them to the future.'  
  
In a blink of an eye, all were gone. Left were the ruins of an ancient kingdom that has   
  
ceased to exist. Like in my vision centuries past, bodies littered the blood-stained ground.   
  
I walked to the center and using my Dead scream, I erased all traces of the ancient kingdom,   
  
all but the garden when the Moon flowers grow. Taking one last breath of the sweet  
  
fragrence, I passed a hand over it and watch it disappear with dried eyes.  
  
I went back to the time stream and saw the moon blazed brightly with the promise that I   
  
swear will be fulfilled. I looked at the shadows of the two death pale lovers and blew them   
  
a gentle kiss as I took Selenity's wish and sent them all to the future where they will unite   
  
once more and break the cycle of Death.  
  
Two tears fall from each one of my eyes. With them carrys the weight of a great burden shed.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I found this in my computer and thought that you guys might like it ^^  
  
Review please. 


End file.
